A New Start
by dfanfictionguardian1
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are about to face their strongest enemy...the GODS!Will they survive this time?What will happen?Join Xena & Gabrielle in their most dangerous journey!^_^(Please review)


-I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess and/or the characters in it written-  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
  
(First Chapter: The gods' wrath)  
*Xena and Gabrielle had just been reunited after being killed by China's demon (last episode of Xena) and revived by the gods. They found themselves at the boat again (last episode) where Gabrielle left alone to her journey but things changed as she found Xena is alive again!!!! They walk to a village in Rome*  
  
*Xena and Gabrielle were walking across a prairie*  
  
Gabrielle: "So, Xena, have you heard anything of Ares?"  
  
Xena: "Not really"  
  
Gabrielle: "What about Aphrodite, Hera or Demeter?"  
  
Xena: "I don't know!"  
  
Gabrielle: "Ok, Zeus...or...forget it! Is this day boring or what?"  
  
Xena: "It always starts like this..."  
  
Gabrielle: "Ok..."  
  
*Suddenly she hears a scream, Callisto's scream! Callisto appears besides a burning tree*  
  
Callisto: "BURN, baby, BURN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Xena: "Hey, what are you doing'!"  
  
Callisto: "Why do you care!?"  
  
*Immediately Callisto throws a fireball at Xena, but Xena dodges it!*  
  
Xena: "Hey, watch it, freak!  
  
Gabrielle: "Will you stop!? You two always are fighting like babies!  
  
Callisto: (whiny voice)"But she..."  
  
Gabrielle: "Killed your mother & your village... GET OVER IT! That was past Xena, not future... I mean... she wasn't now Xena... !"  
  
Callisto: "Umm...Gabrielle...you lost me right about future Xena!"  
  
Xena: "Look a village! There's JOXER?????!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
*As they're walking into the village... they notice something odd*  
  
Gabrielle: "Xena, by definition, a v-i-l-l-a-g-e is normally populated? Right?"  
  
Xena: "A ghost town...possibly...except...a ghost town isn't recently on fire"  
  
*Everybody looks at Callisto*  
  
Callisto: "It can't be, I was here...minutes ago! But I didn't burn this place! I have class! I burn cities not puny villages!"  
  
Xena: "Well, you were just here!"  
  
Gabrielle: "Let's split up!"  
  
*She had just walked into a cottage as she found bodies...stacked up on top of each other...blood everywhere...*  
  
*Gabrielle runs out of the cottage*  
  
Gabrielle: "XENAAAAAA?!"  
  
Xena: "Yes, I know! They're in all of the cottages!"  
  
Gabrielle: "How did this happen?"  
  
Callisto: "I still don't KNOW! Well...I saw a couple of banshees outside the village...near the woods"  
  
*Immediately Xena ran to the woods, suddenly she stops. She stood very silent and unexpectedly she threw her shakram...and a banshee fell to the floor. Instantly Xena stopped her blood flow!*  
  
Banshee: (shrieking and in pain) "Xenaa!"  
  
Xena: "hello, scumbag...so do you know what happened here? In the village? (sarcastically)Or should I draw a map?!"  
  
Banshee:(shriek)"I don't know!"  
  
Xena:"30...29...28..."  
  
Banshee: "It was the GODS! The gods killed them all!"  
  
Xena: "What gods?"  
  
Banshee: "I only saw three...Ares...Demeter & Hera..."  
  
*as Xena's leaving*  
  
Xena: "Thanks..."  
  
Banshee: (SHRIEEEK)"But I told you help meeeeee!"  
  
Xena: "NO, there are too many of you, plus, you annoy me!"  
  
Banshee: (shrieeekkkkk) "Xenaaaa!"  
  
Xena:"5...4...3...2...1...BOOM!"  
  
Banshee: SSSSSHHHRRRIIEEEEKKKK (echoing)  
  
*In the village*  
  
Gabrielle: "What happened?"  
  
*Xena continued to walk*  
  
Xena: "It was them"  
  
Gabrielle: "them?"  
  
Xena: (whispering)"THE GODS!"  
  
*Joxer comes running' to Xena*  
  
Joxer: "Hi Gab, hi Xena!!"  
  
Gabrielle: "It's G-A-B-R-I-E-L-L-E, Jackass!"  
  
Callisto: "Burn, Joxer######!"  
  
*Instantly, Joxer turns into Ares*  
  
Ares: "Xena, I'm sorry..."  
  
Xena: "###### OFF!"  
  
Ares: "Let's start over again, huh?... Hi, I'm Ares, god of war!"  
  
*Suddenly Xena stops and stares him in the eyes...*  
  
Xena: "Hi, I'm your worst nightmare and I'm going to find out what happened here!"  
  
Ares: "You're stepping on thin ice!"  
  
Xena: "Great, I could use a swim!"  
  
*Ares disappears*  
  
Xena: @#$%^*&@*^%$#$^**^$#$&*%#@#... wow, I feel so much better!"  
  
Gabrielle: "Where are we going...?"  
  
Xena: "To where gods live..."  
  
Gabrielle: "Mt. Olympus?!"  
  
Xena: "No shit, Sherlock!"  
  
Gabrielle: "Who's he?... But that's in Greece!  
  
Xena: "So, this IS ROME!"  
  
Gabrielle: "But we're on footttt!"  
  
Callisto: "Sorry to intrude on your drama moment, but do I have to go!?"  
  
Xena: "We'll you haven't done anything!"  
  
Callisto: "Wait there, slave (sarcastically)! I didn't know there was a killing spree! If I would I would've helped!"  
  
*Xena takes her sword and sticks it in Callisto's stomach*  
  
Callisto: (in pain) "NOT AGAIN! UGH! I will have to wait for my revival on Mt. Olympus..."  
  
*She falls to the floor and explodes*  
  
Gabrielle: "Why did you do that!"  
  
Xena: "She said she would've helped!"  
  
Gabrielle: "HELP THE V-I-L-L-A-G-E!"  
  
Xena: "I'm sorry"  
  
*Suddenly Xena looks up and she sees Hera. The goddess, with her mind, suffocates Xena*  
  
Xena: (in pain) "UGHHHH"  
  
Gabrielle: "XENNAA!"  
  
*suddenly she wakes up!*  
  
Xena: "Oh my god!"  
  
-------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------  
  
What was all that? Did it all really happen? 


End file.
